


Poison in Those Fingertips of Yours

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: It started because Ronan had a thing for Adam's hands and spiraled out of control from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Ronan had always had a bit of a thing for Adam's hands. They were beautiful, long-fingered and graceful, but also competent and capable. They were hands that had seen a lot of hard work, hands that could be trusted to know what they were doing. Or maybe that was just Adam, who always seemed to have his shit together no matter what was going on, and he was so fucking perfect Ronan felt like it should hurt just to look at him. Ronan probably would have looked anyway, but seeing as most of the time it didn't hurt, he looked his fill and couldn't seem to stop.

And maybe he could have kept on just looking, admiring, if he hadn't given in to the urge to jerk off while thinking about Adam. He knew it was a bad idea even while he was doing it, but how could he not, when Adam had spent a solid half hour twirling his pencil idly while he'd done the next day's history reading? Ronan had ostensibly been doing the same, but for one, he didn't give a shit about the reading, and for another, he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from Adam. It was just as well that Gansey had been out, because Ronan's pretty sure he'd have gone right on staring anyway.

He registered vaguely that he was turned on, but it wasn't until Adam flipped the pencil smoothly through his fingers from one end of his hand to the other and went straight into making a note in the book's margin - causing Ronan to nearly tear out the page he was turning - that Ronan abruptly realized how fascinated he was and how _hard_ he'd gotten.

His first impulse was to get up and stomp off, but there was a decent enough chance that Adam would either look up and notice his erection or follow him when he left, and that was just about as bad as it could get. Well, no, it'd probably be worse if he went with his second impulse, which was to snatch the pencil from Adam's hand and see if he could get Adam to put his fingers to better use. He wasn't sure exactly how he'd accomplish that, but it would undoubtedly involve kissing, and there was no way that would end well.

So he went with option number three and slid his book into his lap, hiding anything incriminating, and doing his best to concentrate on the history reading. It was a miserable failure, as he'd known it would be, but since Adam kept his attention firmly on his homework until he left for home, it didn't matter much. And thank God no one ever expected Ronan to do anything more than say an off-hand goodbye, because he could sit there, worked up and ready to go, until the door clicked shut behind Adam, after which he could have his pants down around his thighs and his hand wrapped around his dick within seconds.

It was sweet relief, finally being touched, even if it wasn't what he really wanted. His hand didn't feel right, far too smooth and uncalloused, but it was all he had. That and his thoughts, and God, just imagining that it was Adam's hand on him had his dick twitching hard, and he could come in no time flat, he knew. But Gansey wouldn't be back for awhile, and if he was going to let himself think about Adam, he was damn well going to take his time with it.

He forced himself to stop moving, and the loss of friction was maddening, but it would be better this way. After all, if Adam were here, doing this with him, he'd take his time, wouldn't he? Of course he would; he liked knowing things, being the best at whatever he did, and you didn't get to be like that by rushing your way through. No, you got that way by exploring.

So, what would Adam do first? Just look, probably, because he was intimidated by another boy's dick, or maybe because he liked it, because he wanted to look. Ronan moved his hands to his thighs, squeezing the muscles there to keep from putting his hand right back on his dick. He let his head flop back, resting it on the sofa and imagining Adam was there looking at him.

He could feel himself blush, picturing Adam's eyes roving over his disheveled form, lingering on his cock, and Adam's expression wouldn't change, would be mostly unreadable, but his eyes would sparkle with hunger, and his fingers would twitch, like he wanted to touch but wasn't sure it was allowed. Ronan's hips bucked a little, and Adam would take that as the invitation it most definitely was.

But he wouldn't just dive right in; he'd start at the top, cupping Ronan's jaw and trailing his fingers down Ronan's throat, leaving trails of fire in their wake and stopping only when they met the collar of his t-shirt. Adam would continue down his arms, and Ronan would ache to lace their fingers together as Adam's hands reached his, but he wouldn't because then it would _stop_.

Adam would continue up his sides, only he'd slide his hands up under Ronan's shirt, and it would be a surprise, causing Ronan's breath to hitch and his stomach to suck in involuntarily. Adam would chuckle, dry but unmocking, pleased at how easily-affected Ronan was. If it was actually happening, Ronan might chafe at it anyway, because he couldn't be sure how Adam meant it, but here and now, it didn't matter; there were no questionable motivations. Adam would run circles around Ronan's belly button with his thumbs, and Ronan would groan because he'd had no idea that would feel so good. Adam would lick his lips, and Ronan would wonder if he was thinking of following the same path with his tongue, but he'd be distracted by Adam's hands skimming back up his sides until they reached his nipples.

Ronan rubbed his own fingers over his nipples experimentally, and it felt good - he thought he might be into it if Adam did that - but when he plucked at one of them and it pebbled up instantly, sending a zing of arousal rushing through him, Ronan knew without a doubt that he'd love it if Adam did that. It was almost impossible to keep ignoring his dick by that point; it had been leaking pretty steadily onto his stomach, and there was a steady trail where his pre-come had slid back down toward the base.

He ran his fingers through it - Adam might do that, right? - and brought them to his lips, spreading it there. If it was Adam, he wouldn't hesitate, so Ronan didn't now, sucking his fingers into his mouth and moaning at the feel, the taste, the thought of having Adam's fingers in any part of him, and he had to tug sharply on his balls with his other hand to keep from coming right then. He wasn't ready for it to be over yet, and Adam wouldn't be either, not with Ronan sucking on his fingers; he'd want it to be his cock in there, and God, Ronan had never wanted anything more in his life.

He'd push Adam away, and maybe Adam would wonder what he was doing, but not for long, because Ronan would scrabble at Adam's pants, getting them open and down in seconds, and he'd swallow Adam's dick down like he was starving for it. He'd probably gag, but he wouldn't care, not once Adam got a hand on his dick (would Adam even be able to reach it? Maybe not, didn't matter). No, he wouldn't even last a handful of strokes; he'd probably come before Adam did.

And then Ronan _was_ coming, with his fingers still in his mouth and his own hand on his dick, and he'd never been so satisfied and disappointed at the same time. He sat there for long minutes, catching his breath and trying to think of anything but Adam, before he could force himself to go clean up and lock himself in his room.

***

Adam snuck back down the stairs as quietly as he could, his heart racing. He shouldn't have seen any of it at all, starting with Ronan's dick lying hard against his stomach and ending with Ronan breathing harshly as he pinched his own nipples, which was when Adam was finally able to tear himself away from the unexpected sight he'd been met with when he went back to retrieve a forgotten notebook. He wasn't sure why he'd stayed so long, why he'd kept watching one of his best friends doing something so personal. He'd been...fascinated; that was a good word for it.

He didn't know how he felt about it other than the obvious. He glanced down at the tent in his pants. It wasn't really a surprise; he got turned on by far more innocuous things than someone else getting off right in front of him, but he did feel slightly betrayed by his body being perfectly okay with that person being Ronan.

Not that Ronan wasn't attractive - fuck, of course he was - but Adam tried not to notice that in any way but the aesthetic. Now, shit, now there was no way that was going to happen. He could do his best, though, and the first step was definitely not to jerk off thinking about what just happened. To that end, he made himself take a cold shower the second he got home. It helped, in the sense that his dick finally went soft, but it didn't do anything to banish the thoughts from his mind.

He was so screwed.

***

The next few weeks flew by for Adam in a haze of school, work, Glendower, and what seemed like near-constant arousal. He knew, realistically, that it couldn't have been _that_ bad, because whenever he was around the others, they kept giving him increasingly worried looks - looks that wouldn't have been nearly so worried if they'd known what had him so preoccupied. It'd taken days before he could look Ronan in the eye again, and the first time he had, he'd promptly flushed, stammered, and then fallen completely silent for the rest of the evening.

Ronan had smirked like the asshole he was, but when Adam had continued to be weird around him, he'd gotten increasingly angry and sullen. It was a lot like the aftermath of when they fought, except that the only way to stop it was to act normally around Ronan, and Adam had begun to despair of ever being able to do that again.

He'd managed not to think of Ronan while he was masturbating, but doing that had also meant he'd been going without more than not. It was possible he'd been snappish and sullen himself, especially after his body had just decided to work everything out itself with wet dreams starring vivid recollections of Ronan from that day. After four days in a row of being forced to rinse his sheets out, his face burning the entire time even though there was no one there to see what had happened, he gave that up as a lost cause. Maybe if he just got it over with, he'd even be able to be normal around Ronan again. He could only hope.

Adam was distracted all day, unable to pay attention in class or to Gansey as he went on about...Adam figured it must be something about Glendower, but damned if he knew for sure afterward. It was pure luck that he didn't have to work that evening, because he didn't know if he'd have been able to make it through without screwing up royally or injuring himself.

He was just about home free, already half-hard in anticipation, when a hand landed on his shoulder as he was on his way out the door. Adam nearly groaned in frustration, sure it was Gansey, finally fed up with the recent weirdness and wanting to talk about it. He spun around, not entirely sure he wouldn't yell in Gansey's face. Only, it wasn't Gansey; it was Ronan.

Adam's mouth snapped shut and he shivered, both at the contact after weeks of nothing and at the realization of just how close together they were standing. Ronan let go of his shoulder, grabbing his wrist instead and shoving something into his hand.

"Parrish," was the only thing he said before turning around and stalking back inside. He was gone so quickly that Adam didn't even have a chance to think of something to say. He looked down and saw that Ronan had left another jar of lotion with him. Adam wasn't sure how he always knew when it was almost gone, but he had an uncanny ability to produce another jar just before Adam needed it.

Adam hadn't thought much about it, but he was glad this, at least, was still the same, even if everything else was off. Something clenched inside him, and he savored the odd feeling that he seemed only to get around Ronan, before he shoved the jar in his bag and hurried out to his car.

If he was Ronan, he'd probably have sped all the way home in his eagerness to just _be there_ , but he managed to restrain himself, mostly with the reminder that getting pulled over would only take longer. He allowed himself one squeeze of his dick, and by that time, he was so primed he was afraid he might come right there. He didn't, but it was a closer thing than it should have been.

It seemed to take forever to get home, and he couldn't help but be glad it was late and the church office was empty when he got there. Not that it was likely anyone would have stopped him, but it was nicer that he didn't have to worry about it. Once he was in his apartment, with the door locked behind him, Adam made a beeline straight for his bed, tossing his bag on the floor.

He kicked his shoes off and wiggled his pants down over his hips, his dick springing out, eager for the attention he'd been neglecting to provide for entirely too long. Adam skinned his shirt off and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed, or really about much of anything beyond being naked and having a hand on his dick. He stretched out on the bed, rolling his head to the side and burying his face in his pillow as he let out a loud groan when he gripped his dick tightly. Jesus, he'd had no idea how good it would feel after days of nothing.

He wondered if it'd been like that for Ronan, if there'd been a reason he was so desperate to get a hand on himself he'd barely waited until Adam was out the door. His hand sped up involuntarily at the thought, even as he remembered that Ronan hadn't _seemed_ that desperate. At least, not as desperate to have his dick touched; he'd spent an awfully long time just touching himself like he'd needed to be worked up, even though Adam could have personally attested to the fact that he'd been plenty hard, and he'd definitely looked like he was already worked up.

Maybe he just liked being touched? Adam could see that; Ronan was generally so unapproachable in everything else that it would make sense if he got off on the pure sensation. God, wouldn't that be something? Touching Ronan's body anywhere he wanted, learning what Ronan liked and seeing what kinds of reactions he could get.

Adam slowed his hand for a moment, because things were just a little too dry for as fast as he was going, and he needed something, but the bottle of generic lotion he'd been using pretty much expressly for this purpose since Ronan had first given him the lotion was empty. Wait, yes, that was it - the lotion.

Adam practically dove for his bag, struggling to get it open one-handed without falling off the bed and giving up the grip on his dick in favor of getting the jar open. He scooped a small glob out and smeared it over his dick, which immediately began to tingle. He had a brief moment to worry about whether he should be using magic lotion on his dick before everything but thoughts of Ronan flew from his mind.

Shit, how he wished Ronan was there with him. He'd spent long enough not thinking about this that he wasn't even sure what he'd want to do short of touch as much as possible, as much as Ronan would let him. So, where would he start? Nipples? Yeah, Ronan had seemed to like that, and maybe if they were really doing this, he'd start slower, but he couldn't stand the idea of slow right now.

They'd be sensitive, Adam thought, running his fingers lightly over his own nipples, which started them tingling, too, and Adam gasped, thrusting his hips up into empty air. He circled them with his fingers, wondering why the fuck it was so _good_ , and if this was how Ronan had felt, Adam could see why he'd been so into it.

Adam couldn't stand it very long, overwhelmed and needing to touch himself for real, to have his hand back on his dick where it was, if anything, tingling more ferociously. His hand felt hot when he wrapped it around his dick again, and even hotter on his balls when he cupped them in his other palm. He hadn't gotten a good look at Ronan's junk, not from as far back as he'd been, but his mind was happy to fill in the blanks.

It had definitely been thicker than Adam's, and redder too, if that hadn't been a trick of the light. Adam's dick was proportionately skinny, and he thought he'd like the extra heft of Ronan's. His balls, too, probably; though Adam hadn't really seen them, he imagined them full, heavy, swollen, as if Ronan might come any second.

And under Adam's hands he would; his balls would be sensitive, and he'd lose it as soon as Adam touched them, coming all over his stomach and Adam's fingers, and of course Adam would lose it then, too, because how could he not? He'd rub himself through the mess on Ronan's stomach, spreading it between them before adding to it.

Adam came all over his own stomach then, breathing heavily as he came down after and wishing he didn't have to get up to clean up but knowing he'd regret it if he didn't. At least the tingling had stopped.

***

Over at Monmouth, Ronan was in his room with his headphones on, lying down and pretending he could sleep like a normal person. He'd managed to zone out, half-asleep but not in too much danger of tipping over into actual sleep, when he felt an unexpected hand on his dick. He shot bolt upright, afraid that he'd managed to fall asleep after all, but no, he was still in his room with Chainsaw cawing inquisitively from her cage.

"I'm fine," Ronan said to reassure the both of them.

Except then he felt phantom fingers sweeping over his nipples, and he had a strong sense of _Adam_ , and just like that he was hard and straining against his shorts. He flopped back down on the bed, trying to keep in the noises already threatening to escape him as the phantom touch lit him up from inside. He worried for a second that it was Noah fucking with him, but Noah had never felt any kind of warm, besides which, he was much more of one for silly pranks, not anything that would really mess with your head.

"Noah?" he asked quietly, just in case, wincing when his voice cracked.

There was no answer, thank Christ, because Ronan wasn't sure what he'd have done if there had been. The pressure on his nipples intensified, and Ronan forgot about Noah completely. It felt amazing having someone else touching him, if odd that there was no one was actually there with him. The touch disappeared for a moment, leaving him aching, and he stripped quickly, hoping it would return but knowing he was going to be getting off regardless.

He waited, anticipating, and just as he began to feel stupid for doing so, his dick was gripped in a tight fist, and he was being stroked mercilessly. He yelped without meaning to, instantly set alight, wanting desperately to take himself in hand and feel actual skin-to-skin contact, but afraid it would stop if he did, and that would be far worse. He rolled over onto his stomach, because at least there'd be friction that way.

It was strange, feeling the roughness of his sheets and a hand not his own driving him closer to the edge at the same time, but it was good. Too good, almost, and he was just about there, wishing the hand gripping him would do something to push him over, when a thumb pressed up behind his balls, an abrupt burst of pleasure that had him coming immediately and more loudly than he should have.

It was followed by an overwhelming sense of contentment that Ronan was nearly sure couldn't be all him; he hadn't felt so unabashedly good in a long time. That _had_ been Adam, hadn't it? It had certainly felt like it, though Ronan wasn't sure how that was possible. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, though if it was, what the fuck had it _actually_ been? Ronan didn't have any answers, and he fell into a dreamless sleep thinking about it.

***

Adam kept using the lotion when he jerked off, to the point where he stopped using it on his hands so he wouldn't run out as quickly. Sure, Ronan would probably show up with more, but there was no guarantee it'd have the same effect, and it wasn't like he could ask Ronan about it.

 _Hey, so you know that stuff you've been giving me for my hands? Turns out it feels really awesome if I put it on my dick, so if you could just make sure you dream it up with that special dick-tingling thing from now on..._ Yeah, right. Ronan would probably laugh himself sick, and while Adam was generally in favor of things that made Ronan happy, he preferred they not be entirely at his expense.

And running out wouldn't be terrible, except that it not only felt good when he was using it, but he always felt good the next day. Not turned on, exactly, but more aware of the potential. He felt _sexy_ in a way he never did; it felt like people were looking at him, and for once, he wasn't afraid to be noticed. Of course, he was far enough down the rabbit hole now that he only really cared that he had Ronan's attention.

And now that he was looking for it, the fact that he did have Ronan's attention seemed pretty obvious. It wasn't all the time or, he didn't think, that obvious to anyone who wasn't watching closely. But Adam was now, and he felt eyes on him more often than not when Ronan was around. The best way to catch Ronan at it seemed to be to fiddle with the nearest object to hand. Ronan could be oddly captivated by Adam tapping out a rhythm on his thigh or help Gansey put together buildings for his Henrietta model.

Under any other circumstances, Adam probably would have laughed his ass off and done it a few more times just for kicks. As things were, though, he couldn't seem to stop, and laughing was the last thing on his mind. The more he did it, the more he longed to reach out and touch, grab Ronan's attention for real and then do his best to keep it as long as possible. It wouldn't be that difficult, he was pretty sure; he had weeks worth of wank fantasies he could work his way through, and he had a feeling he'd be able to come up with plenty more in the moment.

His dick was stiffening up just thinking about it, and he had a moment of panic when he realized having his hand on his thigh was only going to end up highlighting the fact that he was getting hard. Of course, Adam thought, looking around quickly, Gansey and Blue were busy poring over Gansey's collection of local maps, and Noah was looking over their shoulders, so the only one who'd notice would be Ronan.

And Ronan was clearly noticing. He kept licking his lips and, consciously or not, rubbing his hand over his thigh in the same place Adam's fingers were drumming on his own. Adam slid his hand higher up his thigh, until his thumb was resting just underneath his balls, anxious to see how Ronan would respond.

Ronan startled, jerking his hand off his thigh and meeting Adam's gaze with smoldering eyes, looking like he wanted to devour Adam whole. Adam clenched his fingers on his thigh reflexively; was this it? The time one of them would finally do something other than look? Ronan jumped up and stalked off, and Adam tried not to be too disappointed. Ronan stopped when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Parrish," he said, jerking his head to indicate Adam should follow, voice dark and a little bit dangerous.

Gansey looked up from his maps at that, glancing questioningly at Adam, clearly wondering if there was trouble brewing. Adam shook his head, and Gansey turned away, apparently satisfied that he would be able to handle whatever was going on. Adam rose and followed Ronan as he clomped down the stairs and banged his way outside.

***

Was Adam _trying_ to kill him? It sure as fuck seemed like it sometimes, and right then especially. It'd been getting worse for weeks, both in his head and in actuality, and he was _this close_ to breaking. The main thing preventing him from just talking to Adam was the fact that it'd sound completely crazy. Because there was something different about him lately, and it was nothing Ronan could point at and say 'Yes, that. That's why I can barely keep my hands to myself when we're in the same room.'

It was getting to the point where he'd begun to consider the possibility that he'd been making all of it up, that Adam was the same as ever, and his invisible masturbation partner was either a figment of his imagination or, God forbid, something he'd unintentionally brought back from a dream. Except he was sure he wasn't making it up. He had a pretty well-defined sense of reality, and this felt _real_ , if ephemeral.

And if it was real, he damn well needed to bring it up sooner rather than later, because what would Adam think when he found out Ronan had been getting off on...whatever it was he'd been doing? Ronan had started to think maybe Adam was somehow accidentally reaching out to him through Cabeswater when Adam was jerking off. It was kind of an insane thought, but no more so than the fact of it happening in the first place. If any of it _was_ happening in the first place. Either way, he was going to find out now, even if he did fuck everything up by asking.

He sat on the hood of Adam's car, unsurprised when Adam stopped a few feet away and just looked at him curiously. They both waited in silence while Ronan tried to figure out what to say. This would be so much easier if Adam had just sat next to him, where Ronan could have kissed him instead of trying to force words out. Ronan's eyes flicked down to Adam's crotch unconsciously, looking for reassurance that that, at least, had been real. That he hadn't been imagining Adam half-hard and practically fondling himself back inside, that he wasn't about to totally put his foot in it. There was a definite bulge there, he was almost sure of it. He could totally do this.

Just as Ronan opened his mouth to say God knew what, Adam asked, "So, did you mean to give me lotion that would make jerking off a magical experience?"

The question was so matter of fact that it took Ronan a moment to process the implications, and when he did, his face flushed bright red. Adam _knew_ there was something going on? Fuck, of course he did; how could he not? That made a fuck of a lot more sense than assuming it had all been things Adam was getting off on doing to himself. Shit, he'd spent the last week being fingered with increasing finesse, until he could barely breathe just thinking about it, and he'd thought Adam was doing that to _himself_? Of course, if he wasn't...

"Then why did you keep using it? It you knew what it was-" Ronan paused for a second when his voice broke, "what it was doing to me, then why?"

***

Wait, what? Doing to Ronan? Yeah, he'd been teasing a little for a few days, but it didn't really sound like that was what he was talking about. "What was it doing to you?" Adam asked, suddenly extremely curious.

Ronan looked hunted for a moment, and then all expression was wiped from his face. Adam closed the few feet of space between them, and Ronan clenched his jaw but otherwise just sat there.

"What was _I_ doing to you?" Adam paused, though he didn't really expect an answer. "Because from my end, it seemed like I'd found some really excellent lube. Made everything feel tingly and amazing when I was using it, and even when I wasn't, I felt...good. Sexy."

Adam looked away, suddenly embarrassed to be talking about this with anyone, let alone Ronan. He startled when Ronan grabbed his hand, but when he turned back to look, Ronan was studying his hand intently. His first impulse was to snatch it back, but that would be pretty much counter to his purposes, so Adam let Ronan do what he wanted. It was a little bit odd, because Ronan seemed to want to run his fingertips over Adam's palm and up his fingers, until only their fingertips were touching, again and again. Adam hadn't had any idea his hands could be sensitive, but with each pass of Ronan's fingers, it was harder to keep still. When it got to the point that a shiver ran through his entire body, he gripped Ronan's hand in his and turned to sit next to Ronan so he could interlace their fingers.

Ronan squeezed lightly, his palm sweaty against Adam's. "I think...I think maybe I was feeling it when you were using it."

"Oh," Adam took a moment to digest that. "Like, _everything_?"

Ronan nodded, looking miserable.

"Shit" Adam ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry."

Ronan laughed harshly, but he didn't pull away, which Adam took as a good sign. " _You're_ sorry? I never fucking tried to stop it. I _got off_ on it, and you had no idea what was going on."

Adam sucked in a breath, feeling an unexpected stab of arousal at the thought. All those times, he'd been thinking of Ronan, wishing they'd been in it together, not knowing that they had been. God, they were _idiots_.

"I was thinking about you, every time. I wanted you to be there, doing those things to me, with me. If I'd known-"

Ronan cut him off by smashing their lips together clumsily, and Adam freed his hand so he could cup Ronan's jaw, adjusting until they fit together seamlessly. Ronan made a valiant attempt to devour him, which Adam had no problem with, dipping his tongue into Ronan's mouth when Ronan's arms wound around his waist. They sat there, making out on the hood of his car until they were both panting, out of breath, and Adam's dick was pressing hard against his fly.

"Come back to my place?" Adam asked, anticipation churning in his gut. He'd never wanted anything so much in his life.

"Fuck yes."

Ronan scrambled off the hood of the car and into the passenger side, and Adam was just about to climb in himself when he remembered that his bag was still upstairs. He groaned but turned around and started back toward the factory.

"Left my bag!" He yelled. "You need anything?"

"You to get your ass back here!"

Adam moved a little faster, practically skidding into the room. He was throwing things into his bag as quickly as possible when Gansey asked, "Everything okay?"

"Fine, great. Ronan's staying with me tonight." He shouldered his bag and looked at Gansey, who silently held out Ronan's phone. "Thanks."

Adam didn't know if Gansey had any idea what was going on, but he wouldn't be surprised. He didn't care much either way, since Gansey didn't actually try to stop or hold him up. Adam raced back down to the car, tossed his bag in the back seat, and handed Ronan's phone over. Ronan's fingers lingered on Adam's as he took it, and he smirked when Adam shivered.

Adam didn't speed on his way home, but God how he wanted to. He needed to be touching Ronan right now, but they also needed some damn privacy so he didn't do something stupid. When they finally got to his apartment, it was all Adam could do not to drag Ronan inside. As it was, he latched on to Ronan pretty much the second he had the door locked behind them.

He slid his hands up underneath Ronan's t-shirt, and Ronan broke the kiss immediately to strip it off. And it wasn't like Adam had never seen it before, but not like this, not when he could look and touch his fill. He stood there staring, for too long obviously, because eventually Ronan got tired of letting him look and fisted a hand in his shirt.

"Off, Jesus, take this _off_."

Ronan started kicking off the rest of his clothing while Adam was busy struggling out of his shirt. He was just yanking his boxers down when Adam finally tossed the shirt aside, and he turned and stalked into the bedroom, affording Adam only a glimpse of him in all his naked glory. Adam very nearly tripped twice in his rush to get the rest of his clothes off and follow Ronan.

By the time he stumbled into his room, Ronan was spread out over the whole of his bed, flushed with arousal and smirking as if he knew just what he was doing to Adam. Adam felt self-conscious suddenly, swallowing hard and fighting the urge to cover himself somehow. He had nothing on the gorgeous boy waiting for him in his bed, and it was mostly down to the look on Ronan's face that he was able to get over himself enough to cross the short distance and gingerly settle himself next to Ronan, who promptly pulled him into a kiss.

Adam fell into it easily, all self-consciousness forgotten as he lost himself in kissing Ronan. His hands started to wander unconsciously, stroking over Ronan's sides, skimming up his chest, and Adam registered the shudder that passed through Ronan's body when he reached Ronan's nipples, but he was too distracted by Ronan pulling their hips together to follow up on it.

There was _so much_ naked skin against his, but they weren't pressed together firmly enough until he threw one of his thighs over Ronan's and settled his weight on top of Ronan. Their dicks slid against each other, and _that_ was what he'd been looking for. He moved his hands down to Ronan's hips, holding Ronan steady so he could chase that delicious friction. Ronan broke the kiss on a gasp and started frantically pushing Adam away.

"Parrish, hold on for a sec." Adam heard the words but couldn't make sense of them just then, not when he was chasing this feeling. " _Adam_ ," Ronan groaned sharply, punctuating it with a sudden twist of Adam's nipple.

The shock of it caused Adam to halt his movement, though his dick twitched hard at the sensation. Judging by the look of surprise on Ronan's face, he must have felt it, too, and Adam flushed. For a moment, Adam thought Ronan would mock him as he might have any other time.

But this wasn't any other time, and instead of mocking, he said, "Jerk me off. Fuck, I want your hands on me." Adam stared at him for a second, surprised at the demand, before he moved to the side and slid a tentative hand down to grab Ronan's dick. " _Shit_. Yeah, just like that."

Ronan must have been really into it, because his eyes closed and he started breathing heavily almost immediately. And Adam was enough into _that_ that he almost didn't care that his dick wasn't being touched anymore. If he'd had anything in the way of thought processes left at that point, he'd probably have slid back on top of Ronan, pushed their dicks together and jerked them both off. But the thought didn't occur to him, and instead he whined plaintively and rubbed himself against Ronan's hip.

To Ronan's credit, it didn't take him very long to push Adam's hand away, saying, "Wait, ok, I've got this," and flipping himself over so that he could take Adam's dick into his mouth. Adam groaned and clutched at Ronan's hip harder than he probably should have, but after a moment remembered that he was supposed to be jerking Ronan off, too.

He didn't go slowly, couldn't really, because he was going to come embarrassingly fast, and selfishly, he wanted to make Ronan fall apart just as quickly. Ronan moaned, clearly not expecting the surety of Adam's hand, and Adam's hips bucked at the vibration surrounding his dick. It felt like a race to see who was going to finish first, neither of them doing well at holding back, but Ronan was the first to tumble over the edge when Adam leaned in to lick the head of his dick.

Adam spluttered a little, not having expected come on his tongue, and definitely not having expected the taste. He inadvertently squeezed his hand a little tighter around Ronan as he backed away, spitting in an effort to get the taste out of his mouth, and the suction on his dick increased so suddenly that he was coming completely without warning.

It was _weird_ , so fucking weird to be coming and spitting and touching someone else's dick, and Adam couldn't do anything but flop back on the bed, laughing. He laughed harder when he heard the sound of Ronan spitting as well, and he should probably care about the total mess they were making of his bed, but he just couldn't, not when he was so _happy_.

"Fuck, that tastes terrible," Ronan complained, but when he turned so he could flop down next to Adam, he was smirking (the kind where the corners of his eyes crinkled up like he wanted to laugh), so it couldn't have been that bad.

He sort of sprawled half on top of Adam, and Adam shouldn't have been surprised that Ronan would be a cuddler. He wrapped his arms loosely around Ronan's waist, content just to lie there for the moment. "It'll be better next time."

"You think?"

"It'll probably be less ridiculous, anyway." Adam smothered his laughter, not wanting to ruin the moment, but Ronan probably still felt his body shaking with it, if the finger jabbing into his stomach was anything to go by.

"It was hot, though."

Adam sucked his stomach in slightly as the jabbing finger suddenly started caressing. He let out a shuddery breath, not quite turned on, not this soon, but knowing he could easily get there again. "Yeah, it was that."


End file.
